


Closing Time

by jesuisNc



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisNc/pseuds/jesuisNc
Summary: After a decade of being fuck buddies, Jennie Kim was ready to walk away.





	Closing Time

I know she wouldn't be there when I wake up. She would cuddle me all night until I fall asleep after a hot steamy sex we had but she would leave when morning comes. It was fine by me at first, not until I realized that a part of me was always taken whenever she leaves.

I picked up my shirt on the floor and put it on without anything underneath and brewed coffee in my kitchen. I still feel sore from last night but it felt good. It's been almost a decade since I started sleeping with Kim Jisoo and it's been like forever since I loved her. It all started when we were still in medical school. I thought it would only be a one stand but we always find ourselves in each other's bed. We're like on-and-off fuck buddies. No commitment, just sex.

I took a shower and prepared for my sixteen-hour shift.

I locked my door and double-checked it twice. The door beside my unit opened, I thought that the unit was empty. A white cat came out and blocked my way.

"Leo, don't go outside." I heard a voice coming from the unit, suddenly a tall blonde woman came out holding another cat in her arms. She picked up the other cat then she noticed me.

"Hello, sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Lisa Manoban, I just moved here two days ago." The woman said.

She had a beaming smile. Her doe eyes were captivating. I could say she's gorgeous but with the cats on her arm, adorable was the right word for her.

"Hi, I'm Jennie Kim." I said.

"Hi Jennie, this is Leo and Luca." Lisa said introducing her two cats, her smile was contagious that I didn't realize I'm already smiling.

"Nice meeting you, Lisa and you too Leo and Luca."

Ten hours to my shift in the hospital and was already exhausted. I conducted a round check-up all morning. It was seven in the evening and I badly needed a nap.

"Hey." Jisoo greeted me when I entered the doctor's quarter. She was sitting on the lower bunk bed and she was obviously came from sleep.

"Hey." I greeted her back as I put my white coat inside the locker and took the lower bunk bed across her.

"Are you going to the wedding?" She asked. I was lying on the bed with my eyes closed. "I don't know, I'll see if I can."

"You must, the director will surely find you."

"How about you? Wouldn't you be out of the country for the medical mission until next month?"

"I'll go back just in time for the wedding." Jisoo said again before I heard the closing of the door.

I turned to my side facing the wall.

Working with Jisoo was easy, we were both professionals of not bringing our so-called relationship at work. No one knows about us, and we didn't have a plan on telling anyone. A secret only between the two of us. What was difficult was seeing her flirting around at least on my part and going to the wedding next month would be part of that, not because I'm expecting her to flirt around but it was Park Chaeyoung's wedding. Chaeyoung was Jisoo's ex-girlfriend, the one she had fallen deeply in love with and probably still do. But that was years ago and Chae was about to get married in a few weeks.

After a long tiring shift that was also been extended due to an emergency, at last, I got to go home.

A few meters away from my unit I could already see a cat in front of my neighbor's door. The same cat that blocked my way two mornings ago.

I picked up the cat and knocked on the door but no one answered so I decided to bring Leo as I remember the cat's name to my unit.

Upon entering my unit I find a pen and paper to write a note for Lisa and slipped it under her door.

I sat on my bed watching Leo drinking warm milk from the glass bowl, there was another bowl beside containing a pet food I still kept from looking over Jisoo's dog. I was feeling really tired so decided to lay down and close my eyes.

I woke up with the buzz on my door, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep and it was already dark outside. I stood up and turned on the light and saw Leo sleeping at the foot of my bed.

I opened my door and saw my new neighbor, Lisa. Her smile turned to a worried expression.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

I shook my head and yawn while I waved my hand."Sorry I couldn't help it." I said apologizing for yawning. Lisa smiled again.

"I guess you read my note."

"Yes, I didn't know Leo slipped outside again. I should really be checking them before I leave next time." Lisa said with an apologetic smile.

"Come inside." I said to Lisa.

"Hey Leo, your mama is here." I said as I picked up Lisa's cat. Leo brushed her head against my chest while I was brushing her soft fur.

"Hey Leo, it's time to go home." Lisa said but Leo only looked at her and I continued brushing his head.

"I'm sorry for leaving you outside, come on let's go home." Lisa frowned like a child talking to her cat but Leo still didn't bother leaving my arms.

I tried passing Leo to Lisa but he jumped out and returned at the foot of my bed.

"This cat is such a brat." I chuckled at Lisa.

"He's still mad at you." I said.

"Do you also have a pet here?" Lisa asked as she noticed the pet food on the floor.

I shook my head. "No, I can't have a pet around. My work was consuming my time too much and I'm barely at home."

Lisa tilted her head and touched her nape. "What do you do by the way?"

"I'm a doctor." I said and saw how her eyes widen.

"Aren't you too young to be a doctor?"

"Am not, I'm already on my thirties and I'm already doing this for years." Her eyes widen more.

"You look younger than you look, I thought you were just my age." I chuckled taking her comment as a compliment when suddenly my stomach loudly grumbled. I touched my stomach and embarrassingly chuckled. It more than ten hours since my last meal and my body was saying I must eat. It wasn't the first time it happened just a bad timing now that my new neighbor was around.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"I'd be cooking tonight, I'd be glad if you'd join me, consider it as a thank you for looking over Leo." Lisa said showing her contagious smile.

"O-okay. I'd get change first then I'll come over and bring Leo there." I said realizing that I'm still wearing the same clothes I'm wearing when I got home.

Maybe, I'm really a child trapped inside an adult body that's why I look younger than my age. I deeply sighed when I was left alone in my unit. I felt like my new neighbor already think that I couldn't take care of myself.

When I was done freshening up and changed clothes I went to Lisa's unit with Leo.

There were still some unopened boxes lying on the floor but Lisa's unit was pretty much settled.

"I'm almost done cooking, I hope you like Thai food." Lisa said from the kitchen. So, that's what the appetizing smell coming from.

"I love Thai food."

My stomach grumbled more (this time silently) the moment Lisa was finished setting up the table. She cooked three Thai dishes and of course, one of those was pad thai. My favorite.

And indeed Lisa's cooking was delicious as it looked like.

"Where did you learn to cook these?" I asked her.

"What can you expect from a Thai herself?" Lisa crossed her arms acting proud.

"You're Thai?" I asked her and she nodded with her chin up.

"Wow, I didn't you're a total foreigner. I thought you were a mixed blooded Korean. You're Korean is really good." I gave her a thumbs up.

"I moved here when I was eighteen to study at the university. I've been living here for six years." Lisa said.

"What do you do for a living now?" I curiously asked.

"I'm working as a freelance photographer for different magazines. Like earlier, I had a shoot for Vogue Korea." My jaw fell open. That explained the huge portraits hanging on her wall and the old cameras displayed in her glass cabinet.

"Daebak, don't you notice that you're already humble bragging?" Lisa laughed.

"I'm not humble bragging, I am plainly bragging." Lisa said and I cracked into laughter.

That kind of dinner didn't only happen once. I didn't have a talent for cooking so I often eat takeaways or call for food delivery. Lisa might have noticed that so she would often invite me to come over for dinner that I always gladly accept not to miss a chance to eat a delicious home-cooked meal.

Lisa and I were building a bond as time goes by. She was fun to be with and she never failed to make me laugh.

"How do you fucking not fall in love with someone you sleep with more a couple of times? And the guy was clearly in love with her couldn't she take a hint?" Lisa was all teary-eyed after we watched a film in her unit. She couldn't accept how the female protagonist married someone else instead of the male protagonists.

"Sometimes it really happened in real life. What your heart needs is different from what your body tells you. No matter how you satisfied the body the heart will find what it really needs." I told Lisa. I mean what I said as I remember how it was like to be with Jisoo. I loved her for a decade now, I could hold her like what lovers do but I couldn't get a hold of her heart. She had loved someone else before but I still stuck around with her believing one day she would take notice of my affection for her.

Lisa was silent for a moment.

"Have you loved like that before, Jennie?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, and I still do." I admitted to Lisa.

Another silence.

"I love someone for a decade now, and just like with the movie we slept together more than a couple of times but she loves someone else."

"She's a woman?" Lisa asked. I turned to her knowing I just revealed a part of me. I nodded as I see no judgment by the way she looked.

"Does that matter?" I asked her for reassurance. The sides of her mouth lifted as she shook her head.

"No it doesn't. But you matter."

I felt my chest tightens. I didn't exactly know what Lisa meant but hearing from her that I matter was something I thought I didn't need.

Lisa looked intently in my eyes and I felt like burning with its intensity. "Maybe just like with the movie you are meant for someone else, that maybe that person didn't love you back because there was someone more deserving of you."

I shifted my head back to the television as I felt tears were forming at the side of my eyes. I felt Lisa's hand touched my face turning my head back to her. She slowly leaned forward closing the gap of our faces unti I felt her lips brushed with mine. Her kiss was gentle. I was getting carried by the moment and I succumbed to her kiss.

Lisa broke the kiss and looked into me again brushing her thumb against my cheek and as our kiss ended my mind began to chatter again. I hastily turned my head making her hold loosen.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I abruptly stood and walked out of her unit.

Days passed and I tried to avoid Lisa and I was sure she was to me. Luckily, we never bumped at the hallway of our floor, which made it everything easier for me. But sometimes I feel like a fool sprinting across the hallway to get inside my unit as immediately as I could.

My apartment felt empty, emptier than before. I missed looking over Leo and Luca and most especially Lisa, she had become a true companion to me throughout her stay here. To be honest, I was not really thinking about the kiss we shared, I am more contemplating how things between us were going. I am not even mad about it but it didn't erase the fact that it happened. For the days that I am alone I am always tempted to knock on her door but I didn't get myself to. How am I going to act in front of her?

My thoughts were interrupted by a buzz on my door. I looked at the time and it was eight in the evening.

I was frozen in the spot when I saw Lisa holding Leo in her one arm standing in front of my doorway. She gave her signature smile. For a moment I was silent. I was surprised in a good kind of way.

"Hey." Lisa said.

"Hi." I replied. Lisa pulled something from behind. She was holding a plastic bag with the logo of my favorite ice cream shop.

"I just had the feeling that I need to give you this." Lisa said and I smiled.

"Milk flavor?"

"Milk." Lisa answered.

I widened the opening of my door to give her more space to get in. I smile as she walked past me.

I put down a bowl with the warm milk for Leo, I returned to the couch beside Lisa who was munching the ice cream she brought. We were both looking at Leo who was enjoying his own milk treat.

"It's quite silent here, don't you think?" Lisa said all of a sudden. She brought out her phone from her pocket and played music.

The upbeat intro started. Lisa looked at me and started to shake her shoulders. I chuckled, but that was not where it ends. Lisa stood up and started to sway her hips. I burst out laughing and Lisa continued dancing like a goofball while I was sitting there with an aching stomach.

Lisa reached for my arm and pulled me to stand, she held my arms and started swaying it like what she was doing. I was kind of embarrassed but with the way Lisa was making fun of herself, I let myself loose and started to groove. We end up both dancing like a fool.

The music ended and followed up with a famous Beyonce song. I couldn't remember the title but it was the song that you would cry over despite the upbeat arrangement. I thought Lisa was done but she remained standing with a serious expression, the first line came and Lisa started to open her mouth to lip-sync the lyrics. I thought I had laughed off everything I could give for a day but I was wrong, It seems like whenever I'm with Lisa she would be sharing her energy that I would only use to laugh at her quirks.

I was supposed to be crying over the song but Lisa makes everything funny.

When the song ended, I applauded on how good her performance was. She bent her one arm close to her stomach while the other one was spread wide, Lisa started to bow acting there was more than one audience in front of her.

"And that song is for you Jennie Kim." Lisa pointed at me, my claps started to subside.

"Because you matter." Lisa said directly to my eyes. "...to me." She continued and I went silent.  
"... and to Leo and Luca." Lisa added and as if on queue Leo meowed. Both Lisa and I chuckled.

Our relationship went back to normal. The occasional dinners on her place and movie watching over mine. We were happy that way, we both enjoy each other's company and Lisa was becoming a constant companion to me. Lisa was slowly becoming a part of me and I sometimes found myself missing her presence. I already knew I was feeling different about her and it felt good. There was something natural about it that whenever I am with her, life seemed easy.

The first time we kissed was followed by another, that time it was initiated by me. It was supposed to be a goodnight kiss on the cheeks but just right on time Lisa turned to me and my lips landed to her lips. It was supposed to be quick, I was supposed to breakaway but I didn't, instead, I held her face with my two hands and deepens the kiss. But that was all it was, we never talked about it. We were both hanging by the moment.

I didn't communicate with Jisoo the entire month she was out of the country. That was what we are like, even if we didn't talk for an entire year we will meet like we only saw each other yesterday, then we will fuck like there was no tomorrow. Perhaps, that was the same reason we came running back to each other. We weren't emotionally needy and our physical attraction was our stable connection.

The day of the wedding came. On the contrary to what I said I still showed up.

I came to the venue seeing familiar faces around but there was only one person that my eyes were set to. She was wearing a pastel yellow dress in tune with the theme of the wedding. Our eyes met and she instantly flashed a smile.

Jisoo was seated three chairs away from me during the ceremony. I was constantly glancing at her side, she was on her stoic facade. Within a decade of knowing her, I was able to tell her real emotions underneath that expression, even though she was not telling me, I already know that she was hurting seeing Chaeyoung getting married to another man.

I told her before that she didn't need to be there. Like our relationship, no one knew about her and Chaeyoung, but me. I was the only person she told her about them because she said I had all the rights to know, like how Chaeyoung had the right to know about us. Jisoo was in love with Chaeyoung and I could see that our relationship had stopped during her three-year relationship with her. I thought that was the end for us and I was ready to forget about her. My feelings for Jisoo had been long overdue and that was all I needed, for Jisoo to walk away for me to move on from her, but no, I was still a fool to accept her after they broke up a year and a half ago. She was broken and I was there for her.

At the ceremony when the wedding officiant had muttered the You May Now Kiss The Bride, everyone was weeping with happiness for the couple. I might as well weep for Jisoo who was still wearing the same expression.

The newly wedded couple were dancing now in the middle of the ballroom where the reception was held. They look happy together but I couldn't see the same shine on Chaeyoung's eyes when she's looking at Jisoo. Everyone knew that the marriage was all planned by the two shareholders of the hospital, and being the prodigal son and daughter of their respective family they were both tied in this marriage.

While everyone was occupied by the lovely couple on the dance floor I had a glance at Jisoo exiting the venue. I stood from my seat and followed her.

"Jisoo." I called.

Jisoo stopped and turned to me.

"Leaving already?" I asked and she smirked.

"Want to go for a drink?" I asked.

"Sure, maybe somewhere private?" Jisoo said.

We booked a room in the same hotel. Jisoo grabbed my arm to kiss me the moment the door was closed. Her hands traveled on my back easily unzipping my dress. Her touch was aggressive and her kisses were hungrier than before.

Jisoo pushed me on the bed and started to undress herself.

"I need to go, but you can stay if you want." Jisoo said picking her pieces of clothing. I watched her as she put on her underwear and dress.

Like many nights we shared she would never stay. I lay underneath the thick blanket naked, again I was caught in our cycle. For a decade, it was fine by me, this was the kind of set up I agreed to to keep her with me but until how long? I knew this time I should not wait for another woman to enter her life again just for me to see how she could easily turn her back to me. I convinced myself it was already enough. This time I must be the one to walk out.

"Can you drop me off my place? I took a cab going here." I told Jisoo as I rose from the bed.

"Sure." She replied fixing her lipstick in the mirror.

After Jisoo dropped me off. I walked aimlessly. I was physically and emotionally exhausted. A dark empty space welcomed me, thick air was filling up the space and the silence was deafening. I felt a heavy weight on my chest while my entire body was numb.

The next thing I know I was knocking on Lisa's door. It was already midnight and she might be sleeping now but at least, I tried. I didn't want to be alone tonight I didn't need a shoulder to cry on, I needed someone that could cheer me and it was my next door neighbor.

Lisa opened the door, she was already on her pajamas, she didn't seem like from sleep but it was obvious she was about to go to bed before I came.

"Jennie." Lisa uttered and scanned me from head to toe. I was still wearing the dress from the wedding.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

I took a seat on her couch. "Sorry to bother you at this hour." I merely said.

Lisa sat on her wooden coffee table chair across me. "What's the matter?" She asked.

I shook my head but I knew it was apparent on me. "I just didn't feel like being alone tonight. Can I stay over?" Lisa smile at me as she nodded. "You're always welcome here."

"Uhm. Do you want some ice cream?" Lisa asked with a wide grin. The side of my mouth lifted as I nodded. "Milk ice cream on its way." She said.

After we shared a cup of ice cream I took a shower and changed on Lisa's lose shirt and pajama pants.

She was already setting up an extra cushion on the floor when I stepped outside the bathroom

"You take the bed." Lisa said.

"You take your bed." I replied. She didn't answer and instead just lay on the cushion covering herself with the blanket. "Now you take the bed."

Instead of following her, I dropped beside her and pulled the blanket to cover myself. "Now you take your bed." I said.

Lisa pulled the blanket again. "You take the bed." I pulled again. "You take the bed."

We were like little children pulling the blanket as hard as we can until Lisa gave up. "Aigoo, then no one's going to sleep on the bed. Let's both sleep here." I smiled widely showing my teeth.  
"Okay, you turn off the lights now." Then I put the blanket on over my face.

"Aishhh." Lisa stood up and seconds later darkness filled her room.

Lisa lay down on my side again. I uncovered my head and turned to her side to face her, she did the same.

The light coming from the window was illuminating the room allowing me to have a glimpse of Lisa's face. Her dark eyes were fixated on me until she scooped me around her arm, I felt her chin over my head. I moved a little closer to her and closed my eyes.

I woke up with Lisa's arms still around me, I stayed like that for a moment and pulled her closer to me. It was my first time waking up with someone. The warmth of Lisa's skin was still making me sleepy, so I closed my eyes again. Lisa moved and wrapped me tighter in her arms, it was the closest we ever got and I didn't realize how it good it feel to wake up from an embrace. Her fingers run through my hair as I felt her lips touched my forehead.

"Don't you have work today?" I asked Lisa over breakfast.

"Tomorrow, I was booked for a shoot for an online magazine." I nodded and continue eating the toast she made.

"Have about you?"

"I'm on leave until next week." I answered.

"Then we have the whole day for ourselves." Lisa grinned.

"What are you thinking of doing today then?"

"I don't know but I want to spend it with you." Lisa said and I felt my cheeks blushing.

Lisa hastily straightened her back and tapped the table. "Let's go to the pet cafe. Let's bring Leo and Luca with us." Her beaming smile showed up.

And indeed we spent our day together in the pet cafe and a little walk in the park. That night it was Lisa who stayed over at my place, we had breakfast together before she went back in her unit to prepare for work.

Our entire week was spent like that whenever Lisa was not on her shoot or editing her photos. It's either I would sleepover at her place or she would at mine.

Jisoo was calling me the entire time of my leave but I never once picked up. I was enjoying my time with Lisa and I didn't want to be in contact with her, not for now.

The week slipped by so easily and I needed to go back to work. I woke up earlier than Lisa so I left her sleeping while I showered. I stepped out of my comfort room and Lisa was not on the bed.

I went outside my room to see Lisa cooking in my kitchen.

"Good morning." Lisa said while flipping the eggs on the pan. I stayed and leaned on the doorway while observing Lisa. I was facing her back so she couldn't see how wide my smile was.

We had breakfast like the other morning we spent.

When we were about to go, Lisa kissed me quickly on my lips before we went out the door. "Have a great day Doctor Kim." Lisa said.

I did my usual routine in the hospital. Round check-up in the morning with the residents and a quick catch up meeting with the department in the afternoon. I'm only half-way of my shift but I already wanted to go home and cuddle up with Lisa. Her thoughts occupied me throughout the day and I was missing her.

An hour before the end of my shift I bumped with Jisoo at the second-floor hallway. I only smiled at her as continued walking past her.

"Jennie." I head Jisoo called me but I didn't stop until she was already in front of me.

"Jennie." Jisoo said again.

"Jisoo." I replied back with a subtle smile.

"Are you avoiding me? Why aren't you picking up my calls?"

"I was on leave. You don't expect me to be always on my phone." I said calmly.

"But you're not like that." Jisoo said.

"What do you know about me, Jisoo?" I asked now with a straight face. I saw how she was taken aback, I stepped aside to walk past her but she grabbed my arm before I could do so.

"What's your problem, Jen?" Jisoo asked, confusion was all over her face.

"I don't have a problem, nothing that I'm aware of."

I got home around afternoon and took a nap for two hours, I woke up with a text message from Lisa.

Come over later for dinner. I will prepare something new :)

At exactly eight in the evening I came knocking on Lisa's door.  
"Bonsoir, mademoiselle." She greeted me. I couldn't hold my laughter with Lisa's fake french accent.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm trying to be serious here." Lisa frowned and I laughed even more.

"So this is what you were saying new?" I asked still holding my laughter.

"Aish." Lisa was sometimes like a child when sulking.

I took a step to get inside but Lisa hastily spread her arm to stop me.

"Close your eyes first." My brows furrowed.

"Why?"

"Aish just close your eyes." I didn't ask anymore questions and did what I am told. Lisa guided me inside with her one hand covering my eyes.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3." Right on queue I opened my eyes and my jaw almost dropped seeing a table with candle lights.

"What's the occasion?"

"Should there be an occasion to be romantic?" Lisa said.

There wasn't a single tear shed when I came knocking on Lisa's door a week ago despite the emptiness I felt but seeing what Lisa did for me was making me feel emotional.

"You don't have to do this." I told Lisa.

"And why not? It's a special dinner for a special girl." My chest started to heave and felt a little giddy.

Lisa pulled out the chair for me to sit, she cooked french cuisine.

I chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"It's french," I said trying to hold my laugh again. "That's explained the greeting." I continued.

Lisa suddenly clapped her hands once."You got it right." Then she pointed her finger at me like a game show host. That's when I lost it again. I'm crying and I couldn't understand if it's because I'm laughing so hard or I was feeling overwhelmed.

Was it possible to feel multiple emotions at once? Like thousands of emotions, because I'm feeling it every day when I'm with Lisa. And tonight, it was multiplied a thousand times. I felt like exploding and I wanted to cry for real.

Lisa said once that I matter to her, and she never failed to show that.

I didn't know what is going between Lisa and I. No one dared to ask, we were simply living in the present, but I already knew deep down that I am falling for her. I never had a real relationship before because I never felt like I needed to, my life revolved around the hospital and there was Jisoo, who I thought would someday come to her senses and be with me. It never occurred to me ten years ago that there might be a day that Jisoo wouldn't be around anymore and I'd be with somebody else. A decade had passed and things were not the same anymore, I'm getting older and our relationships were not the same as before. I never knew how it was to be around someone else, because I didn't allow myself to until Lisa came and all of a sudden I feel emotions that I didn't know I am capable of having.

"Do you think we would still be the same after a year or after five years, ten years?" I randomly asked Lisa, she tilted her head to think.

"I don't know. No one could ever know, people change that's for sure." She replied.

"But if you were to ask. Do you want us to be this way even after a year?"

Lisa shook her head. "No. Definitely not." She answered. I felt a pang in my chest. At least, I already know what she thought about us.

"Because if I were to ask how I want us to be after a year or five years or ten years. I want us to have our own place. I want to sleep and wake up next to you each and every day. Luca, Leo and I would be waiting for you in our place after your tiring shift and I would give you a massage." Lisa chuckled. "Then, a few more years there would be little children running around our bigger house and I'd be a stay-at-home mom with my own studio while you'd work your ass off to provide for us."

We both laughed at what she said.

"If you're asking if I see a future with you, Jennie. That is definitely a yes." Lisa continued.

I pursed my lips as I prevent my tears from falling out. Lisa stood from my her seat and kneeled on both knees, she put her palm on my thigh.

"I know we only just met but I'm falling madly in love with you. I don't care if you're in love with someone else because I can make you fall in love with me and if you still don't, which I think is impossible to happen, then I will try and try again because you are worth it."

Right then, I couldn't stop the tears running down my cheeks.

I clenched my fist slapped Lisa's arm. "You already did."

"I already did what?" Lisa's brow arched obviously confused. I rolled my eyes on her. Lisa might be the most romantic person that I know but she could be so dense at times.

"I'm already falling for you, babo." I hissed.

Lisa lifted her chin up and squinted her eyes while smiling.

"I already know that I just want to hear it from you. No one can resist my charm." She said proudly.

I slapped her arm a couple more times.

"Aish, that's domestic violence. We're not together yet and you're already hurting me." Lisa said.

"Who said we're not together?" I suddenly stopped, Lisa intently looking at me.

"What did you say?"

"From now on we're officially together," Lisa said.

  
I held Lisa's face in both hands as I leaned forward to kiss her. Our kiss got deeper as Lisa's tongue seek entrance in between my lips while her hands were caressing my back. Lisa slowly stood without breaking our kiss, she pulled me closer to her as I wrapped my arms around her neck, her kiss was demanding and yet gentle. Her lips reached my neck biting and sucking my skin. I groaned when I felt her hand squeezing my bottom. I cocked my head back to give her more access.

"Bedroom." She whispered and I nodded.

From the time we entered her room I was almost naked with only my lace underwear on. I felt the mattress against my back while Lisa was on top of me doing magic with her hands traveling around my body while licking my chest. I reached for the hem of her shirt to take it off. Lisa understood what I wanted her to do, she stood up and undress herself leaving nothing on.

God, she was beautiful.

She crawled back on top of me pulling the strap of my bra down and the next thing I know she already had my hard nipple inside her mouth. I was panting. I was flinching with every flick of her tongue. Lisa was now reaching for my underwear while her lips were traveling down kissing its way to where I want it to be.

I was gripping the sheet too tight that I felt my knuckles were turning white. My body arched while Lisa continued to suck my sensitive nub. I gasped when her tongue intruded my entrance. In and out. I knew I wouldn't last long but Lisa didn't stop there, my toes curled when she entered me with her slender finger while her tongue continued to lick my clit. My stomach clenched and I'm catching my breath.

"Lisa.." I screamed when I finally came.

"I didn't know you're a screamer." Lisa chuckled before kissing my inner thigh.

We had a long passionate night. Lisa cuddled me after and I woke up entangled with her. That morning I could already picture a future with Lisa. I could picture more mornings like this and everything Lisa said that she imagined for us.

My phone rang a hundred times now tonight. It's been a week since our short conversation in the hospital and Jisoo was still bugging me.

"Aren't you going to pick that up? Or at least put your phone in silent mode." Lisa told me. We were cuddling on her couch while watching a rerun of a variety show.

It was almost midnight and Jisoo was ringing me for hours now. She never did it before, Jisoo usually calls once then she would not follow up, but tonight she had called me more than twenty times.

My phone rang again, Jisoo's name flashed on my screen. I excused myself to Lisa and went inside her room to take the call.

I put my phone on my ear but I didn't bother to speak.

"Jennie?" Jisoo said her voice was weak and muffled because of the music and chatter in the background, I am sure Jisoo was out tonight.

"Jennie?" She repeated. I remained silent.

"I know you're there, you don't have to talk. I'm glad you took my call. I miss you, Jennie, and it hurts me to see you avoiding me. I didn't know what I did wrong but I couldn't lose you too, Jen. You're the only one I have now, you're my best friend."

I closed my eyes. Lisa was the one I love now but it didn't mean I also stopped loving Jisoo, maybe not the same way as before but I still care for her. Avoiding her had been good for me but I didn't think of what she would feel. We had an unconventional bond and for years we had built our friendship. We were each other's companion and perhaps what Jisoo said was true even without talking about it we're each other's best friend.

It was selfish of me to leave Jisoo hanging like that, but I had Lisa now. We couldn't be the same as before but maybe we could save the friendship that we had.

"Where are you going?" I asked Jisoo.

I immediately changed my clothes and put my coat on.

"Are you going out?" Lisa asked when I stepped out of the room.

I looked at her and pursed my lips. "I'm going to meet Jisoo." Lisa knew about Jisoo and I didn't want to lie to Lisa.

I saw how her eyes went down as she nods. "Okay, should I wait for you?" Lisa asked.

"If you want to, I wouldn't take long." I answered and gave Lisa a reassuring smile.

I scanned the whole place to find Jisoo which I didn't have a hard time when there were only three tables occupied. I sat across her.

The bottle of wine on her table was almost empty. Jisoo had a high tolerance for alcohol but she didn't drink that much except that time when they broke up.

"Jennie." I saw the shocked in her face.

"I didn't expect that you're really coming." Jisoo gave me a weak smile.

I took a deep breath while looking at Jisoo who was still smiling at me.

"I am with someone now." I said and her expression changed. Jisoo sat back on her chair, then she gave me a wider smile.

"I'm happy for you." Jisoo said. "Is that why you were avoiding me? Does she know about us?"

I nodded.

"I understand." Jisoo looked down keeping her smile. "I just hope you told me earlier, I thought I did something wrong. I understand if she wants you to cut our ties."

"No, it's not like that. It was my sole decision, I needed to stay away from you for a while." I paused for a second. "I loved you for years, Jisoo. I loved you ever since we made love for the first time, or even before that. I didn't know what came first, but I loved you for years."

Jisoo's smile had already faded.

I had never once told Jisoo how I felt about her, it's funny that she had to know about it now that I'm already with Lisa.

She chuckled all of a sudden. "I loved you too, Jennie. I loved you for years too. You always asked me why I never stayed until the morning, it was because I tried to avoid my feelings for you, until it becomes a habit. I was about to confess to you until I met Chaeyoung and that changed everything."

I was more than shocked by what she said. We had loved each other for years in secret, and we were both blinded to see that. I wonder how things were now if we had known about it before.

"If only I knew, or I had confessed to you earlier." Jisoo sighed. I licked my lower lip.

"There's no point in regretting it now, it has already happened." Jisoo showed her smile again.

Everything happens for a reason, I tormented myself for years hiding my feelings for Jisoo that I could have avoided but it made the person I am now. I wouldn't possibly know what we could have been but still, there was something good happened after.

Perhaps, the timing was bad for us or perhaps, we were not really meant to be together because there was someone else that deserved us better, and I am not that person for her and she was not that person for me.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. We are closing now." The waitress told us. We didn't realize that we were the only customers inside the restaurant now.

We rose from our seats and went outside together.

"Are you sure you can drive yourself home?" I asked Jisoo.

"I am not drunk, Jennie. You know me." Jisoo winked at me.

I looked up to see the dark sky.

"So that's it? It's the end of it?" Jisoo asked.

"I hope not, I hope we can still be friends like we used to." I said to her.

"Friends, without benefits."

I chuckled. "Yes, friends without benefits."

Jisoo shifted her body to face me. "Can I atleast have a hug?"

"I don't see why not."

Jisoo embraced me.

I realized we never did it before, we never hug outside the bedroom. "I'm happy for you, Jen." Jisoo whispered to me.

"Thank you." I replied.

I watched Jisoo as she entered her car and drove off.

The lights from the restaurant suddenly turned off. The wind was getting colder and I was the only one on the street.

I went back to my car with the excitement of going home to Lisa.

  
_-End-_


End file.
